Sonadow Love story Finale' Real love or fake?
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: Is it the end of Sonadow?


_ Sonic and Shadow arrived at Cookery and lined up. Moments later the teacher then arrived. The teacher was a young Rabbit, only in her early 20's. She was cream and orange colored fur, in a like stripe pattern. She has hazel eyes and a purple dress, she is average height and wears 2 inch high heels. "Hi students welcome back, I will be your teacher, Miss Pupernickle (lame name I know ) now could you all please go inside." _

All the students went inside, the cookery room was very big, it had 4 desks and then the rest was kitchen space, with 10 work stations each, as there is only 8- 16 in a class, they don't need a lot, but there are enough. The floor is a nice arrangement of blue, green and yellow tiles. There are then black and white tiles for the wall, to create quite a modern look. The ceiling is just an average white nothing special and there are 2 big windows where the kitchen stations look out to.

"Now students as most of the lessons give you a seating plan, I will give you a break, since you really can't have one with this room layout. Anyways, you may all pick who you are teaming up with, but if we get any issues, I will re position where you will be cooking. Now today we will be making Pizza, a very easy meal to make, but you must listen so you know what your doing. Now please go find your work stations pupils."

All the students went to partner up, Sonic went with Shadow, Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge and Daniel and his friend Teal.

Teal is a Aqua color hedgehog with green joggers a red top and dark blue trainers. Teal is bisexual but seems to prefer boys more, he in fact has a crush on Daniel, who doesn't know it yet. Daniel also has a crush on him, but sadly for them they have said nothing. Teal has had a crush on Daniel for a few years, he finds him very hot and also that he is very cool and laid back. Daniel on the other hand has had a crush on him ever since they were best friends, he just wants to be happy and stop feeling this deep feeling of consume inside himself, he knows Teal can sense this so that is why he fell for him.

"Alright now students, first we have to make the base, you will have to roll some dough, by mixing flour and water together, with a pinch of sugar and one egg. Now get started, the sugar flour and all your essentials are on that table there, once finished could you please stand still to show me your done. Also one other thing, this is a test, I want to see how good your cooking skills are so I can see where the improvement is needed and where you shine. Now get to it!"

All the students went up to collect their essentials. Sonic and Shadow went to go get the eggs, bowl, flour a wooden spoon for mixing, a bag of sugar and a rolling pin. Sonic nudges Shadow.

"Psst, Shadow, we need a weighing scale of course, or we won't be able to tell how much flour and sugar we need or put in."

Sonic takes the weighing scale also, others stood there and wondered what he needed it for. Daniel and Teal caught on and also took a weighing scale.

Sonic and Shadow got started with making of the dough. Sonic broke and egg and began beating it, Shadow weighed 4 ounces of flour and half an ounce of sugar. Shadow poured the flour in and Sonic began mixing, Shadow then poured in the sugar. Sonic continued mixing and mixing till eventually it was done. Sonic pored some flour on the work top and then placed the dough down and began rolling it, he rolled it to an even 6 inch pizza base, Shadow and Sonic stood there signalling they were ready for the next instructions.

Meanwhile, with Teal and Daniel.

"Ready then to get this done?" "Huh... oh yeah sorry Teal." "You OK? You seemed spaced out." "Huh...oh, urmm, no, sorry, just a bit tired." Daniel said while blushing. "Oh...OK then, let's get started then buddy." "Yeah let's get started, what do ya want me to do?" Teal thought for a moment. "Well could you please weigh a few ounces of flour and some sugar, and I'll beat the egg while your at it." "OK! I'll do that!" Daniel went to weigh the flour and the sugar, while he was doing that Teal was in thought. In Teals thoughts. "Should I tell him? When will be best to make my move...here?...no, or can I? He may think the same about me, so when the time's right, I'll tell him." Teal broke out of his thoughts and began beating the egg. Daniel returned with the sugar and flour. "Hey Teal, I got the sugar and the flour weighed for ya." "Thanks buddie, just pour it in when I tell ya." "Alright Teal." Teal continued to beat the egg and then stopped, Daniel noticed the signal and poured the flour and sugar in the bowl. Teal began mixing again till he had finished. Teal was just about to place the mixture on the work top when he got nudged by Daniel. "Don't forget this buddy." Daniel winked and poured the flour on the work top for Teal. "Hehe Thanks, almost forgot that." Teal began rolling the dough till it was a nice 6 inch Pizza. Teal and Daniel stood there proudly and to see everyone else to finish just after, they all had uneven sized Pizza bases compared to Sonic and Shadow and Daniel and Teal.

"Alright well done Students especially the teams Sonadow and Danteal."

Sonic and Shadow and Daniel and Teal looked at each other and blushed... feeling very awkward.

"What I'm just shortening your names, don't worry guys, don't worry. Anyways, those teams that I said were the only teams who actually used a weighing scale, how can you make a perfect base if you have uneven amounts Anyways, this is a test anyways, your learn after this starter lesson. Alright next you all need to decorate the base with your Favorite Pizza toppings. I have arranged an selection over there, now get to it!"

All the students went to the table with all kinds of toppings, from mushrooms to tomatoes to tuna to sweetcorn and ect. Sonic and Shadow went up and collected some cheese for the Pizza some sauce to make the Pizza base nice and smooth, some tuna and sweetcorn and some cheese and chive mixture for a good finish.

Meanwhile with Daniel and Teal.

"Ready to get the toppings buddy?" "Huh...oh, y,yeah..." "That's it what's up with you buddy, your defaintly not right can you please tell me.. please!" "Well..." Daniel leans over and whispers. "Well the reason why I'm spaced out is cuz..." Daniel takes a deep breath. "I love you!" Teal stands frozen still at what he just said, he thinks and then he says. "Awwr buddy, really? Cuz I got a secret too, I love ya too buddy." Daniel feels happy to this remark and discreetly hugs him. "I love you." "I love you too, now let's go get the toppings, we'll chat more at lunch buddy." Teal and Daniel go and get some mushrooms tomatoes onions barbecue sauce and some spiced chicken.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Shadow

"Ready Shadow?" "Yeah I'm ready what do you want me to do?" "It depends I don't mind doing it all, you can help but It's your choice." "Hrmm, well I'll help if you want me to." "OK, Sure you can help, I'll spread the sauce and you can help me with the toppings." "Alright Mate." Sonic spreads the sauce evenly over the base then Shadow pours on the cheese evenly, till it was just perfect. Sonic put on the tuna chunks and Shadow puts on the sweetcorn. Then Shadow and Sonic pour the cheese and chive mixture on the Pizza together. They then stand there signalling the teacher, that the're done.

Meanwhile with Daniel and Teal.

Daniel is spreading the sauce on the Pizza, while Teal is pouring the cheese on the Pizza. Daniel then plops on the mushrooms and tomatoes and Teal finishes the Pizza off with the spiced Chicken. Daniel and Teal stand there proud signalling the're finished.

"Alright students bell will be going in 10 minutes and luckily you have all finished what I wanted done, now what is next is just to plop them in the oven. Thank you."

All the students plopped them in the Oven.

"Now students you will come to collect these after your lunch, don't forget."

The bell rings and everyone leaves, Sonic and Shadow go and talk to Daniel and Teal.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Daniel whispers. "Remember my secret?" "Yeah what about it?" "Well, me and Teal are together." "Woah, cool man, I'm so proud of you." "Who's your friend there?" "I'm Sonic, Shadow's boyfriend." Daniel puts his hand on his mouth. "Oh wow really... Don't worry It's a hard secret I know so I can see why you lied, don't worry guys we support you." "As we do you." Shadow winks at the two lovers. "Don't worry we're all friends here, so no biggie." "Yeah!" All the guys hi five each other. "Now let's all go to lunch guys." "Right behind ya, let's go." The four rush off to the dining hall.

When they arrive there're are 2 big double doors that open out to a big hall. You have stairs on either side which lead to the top most comfortable seats, they're hard to get and fill up really fast. Then in the middle you have the dining tables then at the far end the canteen. The guys walk in and go to purchase their food. Sonic orders a Pizza and some Orangeade and a jelly. Shadow orders a batch of chips and a lemonade. Teal and Daniel order a pasta sauce for each of guys all sit down on the same table and begin eating. An awkward silence fills the air till Sonic broke it. "Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo , urmm what ya guys got next?" "Me and Teal have got Art what about you guys." "We have urmmm, ahh aww great P.E." "Well we could all Skive, Me and Teal hate Art." "Hrmm sounds like a good idea, we could all go to the local Cafe'." "YEAH!" All the 4 boys shout. Once they had finished their lunches they all went to Cookery to collect their Pizzas.

"Students, welcome and thank you, your the only ones who remembered to come, Pizzas are over there on the table. "Thank you Miss, we'll take them now."

The guys all took their Pizzas, then they all went over to the school gate. They all went out and then they went through the gate head held high. "Soooo, where to guys?" "Well me and Teal are gonna go home, we'll catch you later, bye." Teal and Daniel walk home holding hands. "Awwr Shadow look at them their so in love." "I am here you know." "I know silly." Sonic hugs Shadow. "I love you Shadow." "Mhm, yeah, yeah,yeah. This all you going to do?" "But Shadow we have only been together for 2 days! I don't kiss yet. Sorry..." "Oh OK, But your'll have to repay me soon." "Repay!...Shadow, you gotta be joking... Your just using me?" Sonic begins to tear up..."I thought you loved me the way I love you... maybe your just using me to get with me... HOW COULD YOU!" Sonic runs home crying. He keeps running and running tears streaming down his face. "How c,could he... I loved him.. maybe he doesn't love me the way I thought he did.

When Sonic arrives home he locks the door so Shadow can't get in, he rushes upstairs and gets under the covers. He realizes how stupid he was to think Shadow loved him, he just made it all up to get him. Sonic falls asleep. In Sonic's dream. "Shadow I loved you with all my heart, but I'm not ready yet, the way I see it is that love is a road, It isn't an test. If you really love me you will accept my terms. If not then maybe we were never meant for each other... I love you please just re think please!" Sonic wakes up from his dream and notices on the radio clock that it was 10:30. Sonic then hears the door knocking. "Oh, great, Shadow..." Sonic go's downstairs and see's a figure outside. Sonic go's to the mail box. "Shadow please leave me alone, you don't love me..." Sonic begins to tear up. "Sonic... Is this what you think? What about yesterday." "You probably were just buttering me up..." Sonic begins to cry harder. "No I'm not I swear." "You can swear all you want I can't think of anything that will make me believe you. Your just using me to get with me. I love you alot and I don't love you this way alot... But it seems you do. "No Sonic, I don't I love you the way you incline also. There is only one love. I love you alot and that's why I can't see why you won't kiss me?" Sonic Sighs and wipes his tears and opens the door. "Well, the reason why, is.. I love you too and I would kiss you. But I feel that you are just using me if someone was so messed up they would do anything to get the person they desire, and you by going to my heart you have got that, but the point is. DO YOU REALLY ACTUALLY ACTUALLY ACTUALLY ACTUALLY LOVE ME?" Shadow stood there frozen to his remark. Shadow sighs heavily. "Aww Sonic, you poor poor poor poor thing. I am sorry I can see now. I do love you alot and I'll prove it..." Sonic interrupts Shadow. "Yeah I'm sorry, if you really love me and not just for me, then you will try and cheer me up and stop feeling like this. When you demanded a kiss, you made me feel horrible." "If that isn't bad, I don't know what is." Sonic begins to tear up even more, hyperventilating and feeling so sad he can't breathe he begins to choke. Shadow rushes forward to Sonic. He picks him up and cradles him, Shadow takes him up stairs and plops him onto bed. "I'll be back in a bit I'm getting you some soup, you need your rest, I'm so sorry Sonic." Shadow rushes down stairs and takes some tomato soup out of the cupboard and heats it up on the hob. Once the soup had finished boiling Shadow poured the soup into a bowl, he got some bread out and went to the fridge for some butter. Shadow buttered the bread and arranged the bread poshly on the plate which was put onto the tray with the soup.

Shadow heads upstairs. Once he got upstairs he saw Sonic sitting up in a wreak with his head in his hands. Shadow walks in. "Hey Sonic soups done mate, listen I'm sorry. Is there something that you need to tell me?" Sonic slowly stands up. "Y,Yeah there is. Well you saying you loved me? Is this true? By that I mean. Your not just using me for sex are you? Cuz I feel your just being so nice to me so you can get with me... And I have had such a bad past of trying to trust so many people and being let down by so many in my life makes it really really really really hard for me to distinguish whether you mean it or not, I'm sorry It's just, I have been let down by so many people in my life, why not you?" "But Sonic do you want to know why? Cuz I love you and I care about you, I don't want you just for the sex I promise I really do, I love you as much as you do me, I promise you." Shadow hugs Sonic warmly. "SHADOW! I'm so sorry I knew I shoulda trusted you, I'm sorry It's just I have been let down so many times." "Well Sonic we can break that chain here, I promice you I will protect you and look after you forever, I LOVE YOU!" Sonic finishes off his soup and Shadow takes it down stairs. Shadow comes back up stairs and Shadow gets into bed. "Sonic don't worry I will never take advantage of you I promice, I'm sorry." Sonic and Shadow watch some TV, they then fall asleep Sonic falls asleep on Shadow's chest. They are now very peaceful and happy in each others arms and Sonic stops worrying and trusts Shadow fully. They then begin to snore into a deep slumber as the bustle of the night falls asleep too and everything falls to a silent bliss. Goodnight Sonic and Shadow, plesent dreams.

THE END!


End file.
